Am I dreaming?
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: The sequeal to "I cant believe this".
1. Is this for real

Its been 2 months since I jumped out of the boat to escape from my brother Ireland. I've been staying with Wales-nii-san. I was so interested in his culture that I started to even dress like him. I loved to wear his hat.

He always thought It was funny seeing his outfits on me but also thought it was adorable.

During the 2 months, I told William everything that had happened to me. He didnt seem to take it well. So in reaction, He decided to keep me here in his country and not take me back to Ireland or to my land. I actually felt safe for once in my life.

Salvation...

But then I started to think, What about my country? What if Ireland is looking for me?

What about Anya? My one and only sister.

One morning, 9:30 am to be exact, I came out of my room in my night gown. I looked around the hallway before I would walk down to the dining room.

" Willy.." I called out to my brother as I entered the dinning room.

William was sitting there at the end of the long, retangle table as he would be reading his daily newspaper. He'd look away from his newspaper to look at me.

" What is it, Kat?" He said with his soothing voice as he placed his newspaper down. It caused me to smile.

"Uhm..I have a favor to ask of you.." I said with the most innocent voice I could conjure up. Hopefully he buys it as always.

The dirty dish water blonde chuckled. " Why, what is it, little one?"

"Well.. If its ok if we could see my sister, Talamh Blathanna. I really miss her and I wanna know how shes doing." I said as I kicked my foot on the floor a bit with my hands clasp behind me.

I may not be a child anymore, but I can sure god damn act like it, HA!

"Well of course. Anything for my new little sister." Williams said happily as he patted on a seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit down next to him.

I'd smile brightly and hopefully. I was going to actually see my beloved sister! after for so so long..its been 4 years.. I'd sit myself in the chair, smiling at my big brother." Thank you so much, Willy-nii-san."

William nodded with a smile." of course."

We gave each other small talk while a human would walk out with our breakfast and set them down in front of us.

I stared at the human. " Thank you, Mister."

The human male nodded before walking away from us to leave us to our breakfast.

It looked really delicious. Which gave me the idea that I really think it'd be my passion. " Willy! Willy! I wanna learn how to cook!" I said to my brother excitedly. William just stared at her, laughing softly.

"Why on earth would you like to do that?" He asked an innocent question as he'd scoop up some hash browns onto his fork. It wasnt an insulting question. Just a curious one.

" Because..When I walked around town, I saw alot of bakerys and the sweets looked really delicious. Also when you take out to resturants, The food are beautifully plated and tasted so delicious." I rambled on about how I wanted to cook. Guess Its a curse of being both Italian and Japanese. The taste of an Italian and The eye of beauty of the Japanese.

William just smiled." Well If that is what you want then alright. I cant stop an italian japanese from their passion." He chuckled." Also If you want to visit your sister, It'll have to wait until Tuseday."

_3 more days! What the hell? Well I guess it'll be worth the wait I suppose_.

" Huh? Why so long, Willy?" I asked softly, blinking.

" Well my boat is being worked on." He answered soothingly again.

I'd tilt my head, but I didnt bother to ask why. Oh well. It'll give me time to practice on my cooking skills. I want Anya to taste the best kind of food she has had in her life!

"Well Ok!" I smiled as I would start to eat my delicious breakfast as William would be finishing his.

_I honestly cant wait._

_Anya...I hope you still remember me as much as I remember you.._

* * *

><p>To be continued~3<p> 


	2. Devine!

2 more days left.

It was 7:00am.

I was in the kitchen. I was helping the human male ,from yesertday, cook breakfast. The weird thing was that he was Italian too! Even though Italians are lovers, says Grandpa, we are just as amazing cooks as these "French". people he always sung about in his song. Someday, I will meet the french and I will learn their techniques.

William was standing in the door frame enterance of the kitchen, smiling as he watched me cook. He even saw that this was my passion. Then his expression changed as he rubbed his chin.

"Say..Katalina..?" William suddenly said, causing me to jump and almost drop the eggs I had in my hands. "A-Ah..Yeah, Willy?"

"...Did Ireland ever take you to school?" William tilted his head as he asked. I was a bit confused as I would tilt my head at the question.

"He home schooled me. He never told me about the other countries though. Only to speak English, I always refused to speak irish." I spoke as I'd break the eats into a frying pan. Then I'd quickly sprinkle some salt and pepper onto the now cooking eggs.

" Well.. Once we get back from Talamh Blathanna, How about we sign you up in a real school?" When William spoke those words, my eyes were wide and sparkling.

"R-Really?" I was so excited, I actually had the chance to go to a real school.

WIlliam nodded, smiling. " Of course, Cariad."

I knew a little bit of welsh which was a bit uncomfortable to me. I never really liked learning other languages. I knew little Irish too but the most that I knew of most was Italian, Japanese, and English." Oh I would love to, Willy!"

" Wonderful!" William would clap his hand together, smiling. " Then It's settled. After our trip to your sister's, we will get you signed up."

I wanted to screamed in excitement but I kepted my composer." I will make this breakfast twice as tasty, Onii-san!" Williams just chuckled and nodded as he went out to the dinning room.

After 15 minutes of trial and error with the breakfast course, It was finally complete.

I would walk out of the kitchen with two plates, they looked well plated. It was biscuit bowls with small sausage meat ball inside and gravy would be inside and drizzled all around the dish carefully. There would also an egg on each plate, salted and peppered lightly. Over easy.

William stared at the plate as I set it down in front of him. The way his expression was when he was examining his plate made me wary. I gulped quietly when he took his fork, gently stabbing it into his egg as the yok would trail out of it.

" This looks.. very delightful." William smiled as he slowly cut the biscuit bowl along with the sausage. He would dip the biscuit and sausage into the egg yok then he'd slowly take his bite.

I set my plate down as I clasp my hands together in hope.

William would take his time chewing. _God damn it I wanna know now!_

Then William stopped chewing as he swallow his food." hmm..Devine." He chuckled, smiling. I light up like the 4th of July, Though I never knew what the 4th of july meant but that's alright. I was so happy that I made something so delicious that it'd be called /devine/.

William would continue to eat his breakfast." Now, Eat your breakfast and I'll be teaching you how to use your swordmen skills more precise. My! This dish is exquisite! This is right on the spot. I am proud of you, Katalina."

I would keep my smile. This day couldn't get any better.

I slowly sat down and started to eat my breakfast, finding myself that I was amaze with it's taste as well.

_Anya...You are going to taste the best kind of foods there is.._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued~<em>


	3. Found

1 day left

Im so excited. I can hardly contain it.

Wales said that we were going to get the boat back tonight and leave tomorrow morning.

I bounced on my bed with William sitting on the right side of my bed, laughing softly as he watched me jumping. " Alright now, alright. Lay yourself down before I make you." he gave me a soft smile.

I giggled, complying to his orders as I would slowly sit on the bed.

My hair had grown to shoulder length and it somewhat made me proud of myself to actually keep it this long.

William twirled his finger on the ends of his hair softly." My, your hair has gotten quite long if you ask me.. And your bangs, they're getting more black by the day it seems."

I smiled. I was really proud of my bangs too, It proved that i was different from the other countries said William.

"Now, Would you like a bed time story before you head off to bed, love?" He'd tilt his head a bit.

Oh how could I refuse. I love his stories." Yes please!"

He chuckled, nodding softly."Alright..There once was a small dragon.."

* * *

><p>Before long, I was asleep.<p>

William would be out of my room.

I slept peacefully in my bedroom, but then my ear twitched when I heard my window crack open." nn.." I mumbled a bit.

I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up to look at my window. It was open.

"..really..stupid wind.."I mumbled, sliding out of bed. I walked over to the window and looked outside before I was going to close it.

I would see William walking towards the harbor.

I smiled happily." I'll see you soon anya..Just you wait.." The expression on my face was a sign that I haven't lost hope.

Then I felt arms wrapped around me quickly, a hand covered over my mouth before I could get the change to scream. I was pulled back into a man's figure tightly, screaming into his hand.

"Hush now, Brea." said an irish accent. " I've finally found you.. Who would have thought you'd be here with Wales."

My eyes widened, tears starting to fill up my eyes." I-Ireland..?" I asked into his hand, keeping my eyes forward, not wanting to look at him.

He nip at my ear, whispering." Aye, Brea."

I flinched, squirming around." L-Let go of me!"

Patrick refused, holding her closer and tighter." I dont think so. Not until you're mine. All mine." He'd whisper, sucking on my earlobe.

I gasped, flailing my head a bit. My face turning completely red.

Patrick raised a brow, smirking." Oh..? Did I find it already?"

I shivered, whimpering a bit." G-get off of me!" I muffled into his hand.

" No." He said bluntly, pulling my head back, sucking on my earlobe again.

I started to feel dizzy, gasping into his hand loudly as tears fell down my face. I could barely keep myself up anymore." I hate you!" I screamed into his hand.

I felt Patrick flinch, sucking my earlobe more." Be quiet." He said in a dark tone and grabbing both of my hands with just of his." Just be a good sister and take it." he'd growl sexually into my ear." Like i said last time, You wont remember anything."

I shivered, bending over a bit. But maybe that was a bad idea. I felt something poke me from behind and I realize what it was. I just wanted to get away from him." P-please! j-just leave me alone!"

Patrick shoved me to the floor, harshly. I yelped, looking up at him. He was still the same irish red head man that I saw that one night two months ago.

He was removing his belt as I scooted away from him." g-get away from me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly there was a click, it sounded like a gun being prepared to shoot.

Me and Patrick turned our heads towards the door.

It was the human male that's always served me and William with our meals.

"Dont you dare touch her.." He said darkly, shaking a bit as he held the Magnem gun.

Patrick laughed as if he was looking at a weakling." You cant even hold a gun straight, Boyo." He'd smirk, pulling out a hand gun from his jacket and shot the human quickly.

..He wasn't exactly merciful..

The Magnem was shot out of the human's hand then Patrick shot another at the human, hitting his chest.

My eyes widened, tears welling up in my eyes." NO! STEVE!" I yelled out loud.

Steve coughed up blood, falling backwards.

I stood up, crying." NO! NO NO NO!" I was going to rush over to him but Patrick grabbed my hair tightly, clicking his gun as he rested it against my head.

"Get back on the floor, hand behind your back..or else I will shoot." He said in the scariest voice possible.

I was still crying loudly and slowly I'd lower myself down to the floor to my knees, putting my hands behind my back slowly.

I heard him lower himself down, tying my hands up with his tie." There..see how easy it is..?"

I stayed quiet, tears running down my face as I stared at Steve's body as blood was pooling around him.

... Blood.. That..Heavy..beautiful color of crimson..

He'd make me bend over slowly, while moving my night gown up.

I heard him chuckle and I just whimpered.

"You wont remember..a..thing.." He said, grabbing on my panties, ripping them clean off.

Stop saying that..I know I will..This is completely embarrassing.

Before I knew it, he wasnt prodding against me, He was ..licking my enterance's lips.

I shivered, gasping loudly as I squirmed a bit.

"Hold still, Brea." He said in a soft tone, humming into my enterance a bit. " I want to ye to be nice and wet when I slide it in." He'd slowly stick his tongue inside of me.

I gasped loudly, squirming around as I felt his tongue inside.

"W-Wales!" I cried out.

Apparently Patrick took it the wrong way," You're thinking of that goodie-two-shoe walishman?" He threatened before he attacked my enterance.

I gasped out loud, squimring around." P-Patrick!" I screamed, closing my eyes tightly as my tears kept running down my face.

Then I heard a bang and I felt Patrick back off.

I slowly opened an eye then I would see William standing in the doorway holding his the Magnam steve held before." Sit up, Katalina." He said, his voice was a bit dark.

It caused me to shiver and I would slowly sit up then turned my head back.

Patrick was holding his shoulder tightly, groaning in pain." God damn it!"

William would walk into the room, his shoes tapping against the wooden floor board as he stared at Patrick darkly." What are you doing here, Brother..?"

" Claiming whats mine!" He'd snap at his brother, growling.

William puts the gun against his forehead." Shes your sister. Not your play thing."

I watched, tears still falling rapidly down my face.

Patrick growled, staring at the gun then back at his brother.

" Leave my land, dont you dare ever come back for her or I'll be forced to kill you... Maybe it's for the best that I kill you now." He'd click the gun, ready to fire.

I gasped." D-Dont kill him!"

William didnt say anything and either did Patrick. But they both looked at me.

_..What did I just say...?_

* * *

><p><em>((To be continued.. e-e))<em>


	4. Death?

William stared at me, Confused but angry.

this was a new side of him that I haven't seen before. It honestly scared me but not as much as Patrick giving me a stare of confusion and passion for his little sister with a splash of anger due to his disobedience.

"..Why?" William asked, keeping his aim on his brother.

"He was going to rape you again." He said sternly.

His words stung."I-I know, But I hate killing and killing leads to wars!"

William just stared."Katalina, You have no idea how a death of a country works."

_How it works? What does he mean?_

"I've done enough research on us, us countries. We live in a harsh world, Katalina. we ARE the world. If one's destroyed , one must choose to rebuild or crumble.."

Tears were pooling in my eyes.

" Shut up Wales!" Patrick grunted out loud." She doesn't need to know that! None of us should!" He stood, holding his limp, bloody shoulder.

_That color of crimson.. How I loved that color.._

William looked back over to Patrick, his cold stare returning." Shut your mouth, rapist."

Patrick cringed. I didnt know if it was the word or the wound." Leave my land..and you will leave with your life. I dont know about your dignity or pride but I know that you are simply disgusting.." He growled.

Patrick growled back, but then for a moment he'd stand down.

I looked at him surprised."..."

" If this is what you want then fine, Katalina!" He'd quickly walk pass me and shoved William out of his way and he'd walk out of the room.

William placed the magnum down on the night stand slowly." there was only one bullet in this thing anyways.." He sighed, kneeling down to me as he wrapped his arms around me tightly." I-im sorry that I said all of that to you, Cariad. Peidiwch â dal yn fy erbyn hyn."

I could never hold anything against him. I slowly wrapped my arms around him tightly, softly sobbing into his shoulder.

William gently rubbed her back." Shh.." He'd slowly start to sing.

" _Dewch i atal eich crio bydd yn cael ei iawn, _

_Dewch i gymryd fy llaw, mae'n dal dynn ~ _"

He'd slowly take my small hands in his.

I listened to him sing in welsh, sniffing as I whimpered.

" _Byddaf yn eich diogelu rhag holl o'ch cwmpas. _

_Byddaf yn fan hyn dont, byddwch crio._

_Ar gyfer un mor fach,_

_Rydych yn ymddangos mor gryf_

_Bydd fy breichiau eich dal yn_

_Eich cadw'n ddiogel ac yn gynnes_

_Mae hyn yn bond rhyngom ni_

_Ni ellir ei dorri_

_Byddaf yn fan hyn_

_Peidiwch â ydych yn crio~ _"

Then Slowly I found myself singing with him, but in english, shakingly as I was also drifting off to sleep.

" _C-..c-cause..You'll be.. in my heart..~_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_F-From this day on.._

_Now..and forever more.."_

I closed my eyes.

_...Anya...You will always be in my heart and I hope.. You still have me in yours._

* * *

><p>((Too be continued, Sorry I just wanted to get through this scene x=x so I can work on the hopefully last chapter))<p> 


	5. Happy birthday, Brea

Morning finally came about.

I slowly woke up once I felt the sun's beams hit my eyes gently.

I'd see William next to me, asleep. He was holding me close as if I was his child. I looked around to see that we were in his room. I smiled softly, snuggling close to him.

_Im glad your my brother._

William groaned a bit as if he was waking up." U-ugh.." He opened his blue eyes and they seemed to glow as I saw the sun's beams bounce off of them.

I blushed softly, smilin at my brother."Goodmorning, Fartello."

William looked at me then he'd smile." Goodmorning, Cariad." He leaned in, lightly pressing his lips against my forehead." How did you sleep?"

"Just fine." He smiled at me, stroking his hand gently against my right cheek. Then he'd just stare as if his mind was wondering and his expression turned concerned.

" Fartello?" I tilted my head and he shook his a bit." It's nothing, Cariad." He sat up, revealing his bare, a bit built chest." Lets hurry and get dressed. I have to make a phone call." He petted the top of my head.

"Hehe! Ok Willy!" I'd slip out of his head, heading out to my room.

But before I did, I happened to hear him mutter." Alright.. Time to call Scotland."

_Scotland? Why does he need to call Aidan?_

I ignored my question, rushing into my room.

_Anya, I'll be there soon._

I came out of my room, wearing all blue except for my long, black jacket." Willy! Where are you! ?"

" In here, Cariad!" He called out from the living. I have a present for you before we head out."

I walked into the living room and There he was, standing there so proudly as he held out a medium sized box.

" What is it, Fartello?" I appoarched him, taking the box.

" You'll have to wait until you're older to open this." He smiled." Or when you feel the time is right.." He patted my head and I leaned into his hand softly." Whatever you say, Fartello."

He chuckled." Alright, shall we?" He offered his arm to me as I nodded" We shall." I slowly took a hold of his arm, walking out of the house.

_Here I come, Anya._

* * *

><p><strong>The Docks.<strong>

I sat on the dock while William was preparing for the trip to Talamh Blathanna.

"I can't wait.." I whispered, smiling.

" Hey! Katalina! Its time to ship out!" William shouted from the boat, waving me towards it.

"Okay!" I stood up, then walked onto the boat, smiling.

Soon, we'd back off the docks and set our sails.

I got onto a railing and sat there as we were leaving Wales." Be careful, Kat." William warned as he was steering the ship.

" Dont worry, Willy!" I smiled at him.

Soon, We'd be halfway through the ocean, I could feel that we were close to Talamh Blathanna.

I started to get anxious, gripping onto the railing." I'm almost home, Anya.."

William watched me, smiling and chuckling as he looked around." Hm.." He'd stop his head, staring into the distance to his right and his eyes widened." Katalina..Get a life boat ready."

"Huh? Why?" I turned my head towards him, lowering my brows.

"Just do it, Kat! We need to get you to Talamh Blathanna and That's all that matters!" He stared at me, frowning.

_We? Who is we?_

I looked down, then slowly nodded as I walked over to the small wooden life boat that were hung by pullies.

I struggled a bit, trying to get the boat down." N-nugh.."William watched me intensely, kind of in a panic" come on, Kat!"

"I-I'm trying, Fartello!"

Then the boat shook a bit as there was a loud splash near it." ? !" I gasped, turning my head towards it. I saw the ship and my eyes widened when I realized whos ship it was.

_He didn't give up._

"Shit!" William yelled, steerin the ship away from the other." Get going now!" He demanded.

I flinched, slowly getting into the small boat." W-What about you, Fartello? !"

"Don't worry about me, JUST GO!" William grunted as the boat shook more, causing the old pullys to break and it sent me and the boat, falling." AHH!" I screamed.

The boat smashed into the water and I hit the floor of it, hard. I coughed loudly, holding my stomach. It knocked the wind right out of me."OOF!" I slowly sat up, holding my stomach. It was so wavy."Oh..my god.."I coughed, sitting on a board and I grabbed an oar, paddling away from the ship.

_Fartello, you better get off that ship while you can!_

I cried, whimpering as I paddled. I looked back to see that the ship was getting blown to pieces." F-Fartello!" I yelled out loudly. I sniffed, tears streaming down my face."N-No..N-not him too.. Oh god no!" I cried, looking down at the boat.

"He has taken away too much.. too much.." I whimpered loudly, paddling faster.

I was far enough away from the ship wreck and the attacking ship. It was dark now..There was no sign of William.. I had no Idea where I was going or what time it was but all I knew that tomorrow.. was my birthday.. If I could be in Talamh with my sister.. That would be the best gift of all.

I laid there in the middle of the life boat, curling up my legs to my chest and I held the present that William had given me before the trip started.

_I'll drift off to Talamh... Everything will all just come together then._

Once I had been falling asleep, I had seen my clothing starting to change color. All of it was pure white..

_Happy birthday to me... _I was 16.

I started to sing the happy birthday song to myself as a tear fell down my face...

I finally drifted into my dream land... The only place where I have ever felt so safe besides in the arms of my Nonno and Omoto-chan...

Dreams... They were only that...Dreams...They could never be real unless you actually strive for them... Right now, I am striving to be with Anya again... But so far, I feel like I am nowhere near my goal...

I felt like I had been sleeping for a while now... But I don't feel the sun's beams hitting against my cheek. I opened my eyes.

I wasn't on my life boat anymore...

I looked around to see nothing but darkness. My eyes widened as I realized where I was.

_No... It can't be... NO!_

I looked to see the door open, letting the light of day fill the room. I shielded my eyes, groaning.

"Heh, think ye' escaped from me?" Said a familiar Irish man talk.

Ireland…Patrick Kirkland…

My eyes widened when I realized that. I stood up from the mattress I was laying on." Leave me alone, Ireland!" I yelled at him, curling my small hands into fists of anger.

From all that I could see from his face, he raised a brow at me probably thinking that I was ignorant or something or other.

He crossed his arms over his chest as his long coat hung over his shoulders."As If I would.." He'd walk over to me, grabbing my hair by its roots.

"A-Ah! Let go damn it!" I yelled, squirming around.

He just smirked at me.

I kept screaming.. and screaming.. Then I suddenly called out for my sister." ANYAA!" tears started to stream down my face. Then before I knew it, Patrick slapped me across the face. I gasped loudly.

"Say her name again.. I fucking dare you.." He glared at me, pulling my face closer to his.

I was scared.. But I took on his challenge."..An...YAA!" I cried out loud,kicking at him.

Patrick growled at me, slamming me against the wall before he quickly took my throat into his big pale hand.

"I..I...hate you..I hate you so much, Ireland.."I was able to whimper out while he was choking me.

"Vite di voi!" I screamed out loud before he'd strike me once again across the face. Then he'd lean forward, letting out a breath onto my ear that caused me to shiver.

"ye talking like that is a curse, ye kno'.~" He whispered. I tried to push his head away but he gripped onto my throat more.

"A-Ah!" I coughed, grabbing onto his wrist tightly.

" Are you going to be a good girl now..?" He asked me in the most creeperish voice I've heard! He was sounding as if he was talking to his child! What the fuck! ?

I tried to gulp but him choking me was a bit hard to even breath."a-ah.." I refused to answer.

He slammed me more against the wall, choking me harder."Well..?"

I felt like as if I was about to pass out but I kept myself in the ring." I..I..I will not!" I whimpered a bit.

Ireland growled a bit, throwing me onto the bed and then roughly climbed on top of me, not giving me time to recuperate from his choke hold.

I felt his lips crash into mine, my cheeks turned even more red than before. I couldn't breath. I can't breath through my nose.

He chuckled into my lips as tears finally broke free from my eyes as they fell.

Then he brought his lips to my ear when I felt his hand grab my ass.

"...Breithlá sona.."

* * *

><p>-End-<p>

(Might make the rape scene but I don't know. We'll see.)


End file.
